


If she died

by SammyDang



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, but don't worry, good thing will come way later, tragic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyDang/pseuds/SammyDang
Summary: What if Glinda died? What would Elphaba feel like?
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West
Kudos: 13





	If she died

Elphaba was walking around the castle. She couldn't stop. Her mind was filled with worry.

Oz, if they did anything to Fiyero. If something happened to Fiyero, it would be all her fault.

"Why Chistery hasn't come back yet?"

Elphaba asked out loud. The worries inside her were gradual in a strange way. And she also felt the fear? Fear of what? She knew Fiyero was alright. She was suddenly so sure about it. But her heart was squeezed tight. Elphaba stopped, put her hand on her left chest, tried to calm her own heart.

"Glinda…"

Elphaba called her name without any reason. Her heart ached, harder and more painful with every beat.

"Elphie…"

Glinda's voice fainted, almost as it came from a dream, but Elphaba could hear it so clearly. Elphaba frowned.

"Why you come here, Glinda?"

"Elphie…"

Glinda's voice from far far away echoed once again. It sounded like she was about to cry.

Elphaba looked around but saw no one. She was alone there.

Chistery flew down from a hole on the roof, landed right in front of her. His face looked worried.

"Oh, Chistery, there you are. What took you so long?"

Chistery opened his mouth, but it took a while till he could finally speak.

"Miss… Glinda…"

After all that time, Glinda's name was the only thing Chistery could speak. He still couldn't call Elphaba's name, but he could speak Glinda's name. Surely it was because that was also the name Elphaba mentioned all the time. Sometimes she said it for no reason, and sometimes she missed Glinda so much her heart called her name out loud.

"Glinda what? Chistery, what happened to her?"

Chistery gave her a note paper, Elphaba hurried read it. Fiyero's scrabble letters. 

"Glinda sneaked into the prison to save me. I'm okay, but they got her. I'm finding her."

Elphaba's tears fell like a waterfall. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Elphie!"

Glinda's hurtful scream echoed. Elphaba turned to see a bubble flew in through the window. Elphaba ran to the window and looked outside. Far far away, from the forest close to Emerald city, countless bubbles flew up, like a volcano was erupting, but instead of lava, there were bubbles. The scenery was beautiful but also unexplainably depressing. All the bubbles gleamed under the sun, and all of them were slowly flying to her.

"No! Glinda! Glinda!"

Elphaba yelled and climbed out of the window and jumped. She forgot she was at the top of the castle. She didn't care that she was falling freely from an about 200ft height spot.

Luckily, the old broom, her companion friend, also immediately flew out of the window and flew down to catch her. Elphaba grasped the broom, it pulled her up, and Elphaba found balance and sat on the broom. She pointed the broom to where the bubbles were flying up.

"Fly faster!"

The broom did as she told. Around her, bubbles were more and more. Elphaba could hear Glinda's voice clearer. All of them were Glinda called her name - "Elphie". Joyfully, happily, poutily, angrily,... Even that one time, when she was so mad, she called her full name: "Elphaba! Thropp!". The sound made Elphaba grinned a little, but her tears didn't stop falling, blurred her vision. All the memories were coming back to her. She was happy and heartbreaking at the same time.

Elphaba flew to the forest, and she could see exactly where the bubbles were coming from. But the thing was, the bubbles appeared less and less.

Elphaba's hand grasped the broom tighter. The broom flew faster, then stopped and landed on the ground outside of Emerald city, right next to the green wall that covered the city.

Elphaba saw the pyre right in front of her. The kind of pyre for burning the witch. The wood was black after the burn, but there wasn't a body. There were ashes on the ground, and from there, bubbles were continuing to fly up, but only a few now. And they were so small, almost as small as dust.

Elphaba was sobbing. Her crying sound echoed through the forest. She slowly knelt. She was holding ashes in her hands, held them close to her face.

"Glinda…"

Her tears fell to the ashes in her hands. The moment her transparent tears touched the ashes, a green light immediately appeared. Elphaba cried harder, and the ashes in her hands glowed with the green light. The ashes magically changed into a big bubble, bigger than any other. A green gleam covered the bubble. 

Elphaba blinked her eyes multiple times to clear her tears. Inside the bubble, Glinda's smiling face appeared. Sweet smile, as always.

Glinda inside the bubble waved her hand. Her smile was sweet as always. Then she opened her mouth, and her voice whispered in Elphaba's ears.

"Goodbye, Elphie."

The imagine of Glinda inside the bubble stopped with her beautiful smile.

Elphaba hugged the bubble. The green light protected the bubble, made it unbreakable even though Elphaba was squeezing it tight in her lap.

Elphaba's voice broke with tears.

"Don't leave me, Glinda. Please don't."

But there wasn't any answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a sneak-peek, I'm planning on a long Gelphie fic based on this, and I swear to Oz, in the extended version, there will be a happy ending. But you all will have to wait maybe forever, so feel free and imagine a happy ending on your own.


End file.
